custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunter Killer
Hunter Killer is a Mark V American Jaeger stationed at the Hong Kong Shatterdome together with the new Gipsy Danger 2.0. They are the only known Jaegers left in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps (PPDC) after the destruction of the four remaining Jaegers of the PPDC. It's construction was authorized after the destruction of Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger. It was piloted by Steve Naive, American and an old friend of Gipsy Danger's pilot, Raleigh Becket and Julius Makiling, a Japanese but an American citizen and witnessed the Coyote Tango's deployment in Tokyo to fight Onibaba. History When the Pacific Breach reopened, all countries near the Pacific is in danger. That time, Gipsy Danger 2.0 is still created. Hunter Killer is already planned before Striker Eureka but America only budgeted Gipsy Dangers restoration. The American division of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps invested a reported $200 billion dollars into the creation of Hunter Killer to create the second Mark V American Jaeger on the planet. It started its construction after the Breach in Pacific is sealed. Its design is very similar to Striker Eureka. On November 27, 2026, Hunter Killer was launched. Hunter Killer's first deployment was in Europe to defend a city from an unknown Category III Kaiju. Hunter was successful in it's first deployment. Hunter Killer is accredited with over eight kills prior to 2027, either solo or combined. The Jaeger is sent to same number of locations across the Pacific Rim. The Mark-5 Jaeger is at its most active during the months of 2027, combating the likes of six Kaiju in Los Angeles, Papua New Guinea, New Zealand, Australia, Philippines & Hawaii and the two Kaiju in France and Spain. These proved that this Mark V Series Jaeger is very effective in combating Kaiju. In January 2028, Hunter Killer was deployed in Honolulu, Hawaii to kill Apollyon, the first Category V Kaiju it encountered. Hunter was with Kaiju Crush, New Zealand's first Mark V Jaeger and Gipsy Danger 2.0. They thought that he is only alone but it have two Kaiju reinforcement both Category IV, codenames Slark and Bloodseeker. Crush taked Slark, Gipsy taked Bloodseeker and Hunter taked Apollyon. Kaiju Crush had a hard time with Slark, but was able to defeat it. Meanwhile Gipsy was able to kill Bloodseeker in less time so it assisted Hunter, who is about to be crushed by Apollyon. Gipsy loaded its plasma cannon but the Kaiju destroyed it before it fires then throwed it away. Hunter's systems are critical due to heavy damage it encountered with the Kaiju. Steve told Julius to use their "Death From Above" technique. Hunter tackles Apollyon and stabs the Kaiju many times using its Sting Blades killing it. The Jaegers were brought back to their respective shutterdomes where they will wait for further notice. Operations The operations of Hunter Killer takes place at the Pacific and sometimes in the Atlantic. Some of its operations are not shown in the public to avoid people to panic. Some of its operations are assisted by other Jaegers. Kaiju Killed Here is the list of Hunter Killer's kaiju kills before destroyed: Kaiju - Category - Date - Location - Jaeger Team *Provocateur - Category 3 - Solo *Monstruo - Category 3 - Solo *Berseker - Category 4 - Solo *Borzoi - Category 4 - Solo *Desperado - Category 4 - Kaiju Crush *Tidehunter - Category 4 - Kaiju Crush & Phoenix Delta *Diyablo - Category 4 - Phoenix Delta *Apollyon - Category 5 - Kaiju Crush & Gipsy Danger 2.0 Gallery JaegerPoster.png|PPDC Blueprints of the Hunter Killer 1457588_1415964758634038_224529758_n.jpg|Hunter Killer Poster #1 JaegerPosterv.png|Hunter Killer Poster #2 JaegerPosterc.png|Hunter Killer Poster #3 JaegerPosterz.png|Hunter Killer Poster #4 JaegerPostery.png|Hunter Killer without AKM Launcher Category:Fan-made Jaegers